Users of multimedia systems desire to enable applications to work together to deliver seamless media mobility, even though the applications may be executing on different devices. For example, a user may wish to transfer a media stream from a video display to a mobile phone, such that at least a portion of the media stream that was displayed on the video display may be displayed on the mobile phone.